Christmas Folly
by WeFallTogetherNoMore
Summary: Sam And Castiel don't understand what is bothering Dean this Christmas season. What do they do when they finally figure it out? Pairing: Destiel


**Here's a little Christmas present to my followers and others who may be reading this. I originally wrote this for my friend, but I decided to put this up and let you guys enjoy it too.**

**Enjoy this little one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. All rights go to Eric Kripke for his characters. The only thing I own is the idea for this one-shot.**

_Christmas Folly_

5 days until Christmas

"Come on Sammy, lighten up a little!" The eldest Winchester said as his younger brother pouted next to him.

They were walking down the streets of their current town as their breath floated out in front of them in puffy white wisps. Around them snow flurries were drifting towards the pavement only to melt moments later.

"How can you even enjoy this?" Sam asked, incredulous as he burrowed farther into his jacket. Dean walked next to him in his normal three layers and top layer open while Sam was freezing with at least six layers on.

"When was the last time we even saw snow?" Dean asked him. "What? Ten, maybe fifteen years ago?" He held his arms out and grinned at him. "How can you not enjoy it?"

"I just don't." His teeth began to chatter as a chill went down his spine. "It's cold and it's harder to hunt when you can't feel you're hands."

Dean shook his head and chuckled. "I can see that, but we've done it before. Don't ya remember last year? The two gods that tied us up?"

"How could I forget?" He shuddered. "They took off one of my fingernails, Dean."

Grimacing, Dean backed off. "Yeah, sorry. Not so much of a happy memory, is it?"

They made it back to the motel room and stepped in. Sam immediately went towards the room's heater and cranked it up. Dean turned on the lights and almost jumped when a certain angel was illuminated.

"Hello Dean." He said, his blue eyes trained on the hunter.

"Dammit, Cas! You have to do that?" He jabbed a thumb at the door. "Can't you just knock?"

"I am supposed to spend this holiday season with you." Castiel ignored Dean's questions, walking over to the table and nodded at Sam who was standing by the heater.

Dean's eyebrow raised and he looked skeptically at the angel before him. "Why?"

"I have orders to observe the holiday traditions."

"Well you're outta luck staying here." Dean motioned to his brother. "He doesn't like celebrating it anymore."

Castiel turned to Sam and tilted his head slightly to the side, his face as calm as ever. "Why would you not celebrate the birth of Jesus?"

Sam shuffled awkwardly under the stare of the angel. "We just didn't have the best Christmas' when we were younger."

Castiel nodded and turned back to Dean. "I'll be staying here until after the holiday is over."

Dean sighed. "Fine. We don't have any hunts to go on, so we'll be staying here." The angel nodded and sat at the table.

"You wont even notice I'm here."

4 days until Christmas

The warmth of the bed was so satisfying that Dean had sneered at the thought of getting out of it that morning. He knew that as soon as he got up and pulled the covers off of himself, the freezing air would hit him like a semitruck going full speed. He did not want to feel that again.

He groaned and turned over. Almost jumping out of the bed, he shouted when he felt the body next to him in the bed. "What the Hell?!" He yelled as he tumbled out of the bed and onto the floor beside it. Cas sat up in the bed and gave his a questioning look.

"What's the matter?" He asked tilting his head.

Dean stood and pointed at the bed. "Why are you in my bed?" He yelled, hiding the red tint sprinkled over his face.

"Where was I supposed to sleep otherwise?" The angel stood out of the bed. Dean saw that he was stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt, just as he was. This was the least amount of clothing that Dean had seen Castiel in thus far. He had only known him a few months, anyway.

"I didn't think you slept." Dean admitted. "We've never seen you do it, so we just assumed."

"I do sleep. It is how I recuperate." He began putting his clothes back on and Dean did the same. They did this in silence for a few minutes. The only sound heard in the room was the rustling of clothes and Sam in the shower.

"I guess I'll go get breakfast." Deans said absentmindedly while he grabbed his keys and wallet.

"I'll come with you." Castiel followed him to the door.

"Uh... Sure. Whatever you want, Cas." They left the room and out into the world they went. It was still snowing but it was beginning to stick to the ground. There was already half an inch or so on the ground and it crunched beneath their boots as they made their way to the Impala.

The old car immediately started and they roared down the road towards the nearest diner. It was silent between the two men, but they both continued to steal glances at each other.

This was going to be an odd holiday.

2 days until Christmas

"Just great."

The oldest Winchester was near the window to the motel room as he complained. The snow that was just flurrying two days ago had turned into a full on blizzard over the last day. There was at least two feet on the ground and it was still coming down hard. The roads were abandoned as everyone crowded home to be with family. The Winchesters and their angel were now trapped in their motel room

Dean seemed to be more put down about it than the other to had, and neither of them could understand why. When they asked, all they received in return was the same two answers "I'm fine" or "Quit worrying about me." Sometimes a mixture of both. Sam and Castiel were in the kitchenette making peanut butter sandwiches again. That was all they had in the room to eat and they obviously couldn't get to any stores.

"Stop worrying about it, Dean. It'll let up soon." Sam said again. He had said the same thing an hour ago, and another hour before that.

"You've said that three times before." Castiel pointed out and he could see Dean crack a smile.

"Shut up, Cas." Sam said with a grin. Dean walked over from his place by the window and took one of the peanut butter sandwiches.

"He has a point Sammy." He took a bite and swallowed a few times, trying ti get all of the peanut butter from his mouth. "You've said it at least that many. I know it wont let up." He gave a smile that showed a wisp of sadness.

Cas blinked back surpise and he looked to Sam. He had also seen it and he subtlely shook his head.

"Might as well hit the hay. No point in staying up to watch snow fall." Dean nodded to the both and walked over to the bed, stripped to his boxers and climbed into the warm confines of his bed. Cas had been sharing the bed with him fir the past three nights and he pretends not to notice how Dean had been getting closer to him every night.

Once soft snoring was heard from the bed, Sam brought Cas into the corner of the kitchenette. "Why is he acting so strange?" Castiel asked when they made sure that he was asleep.

"I don't know." Sam said and rubbed a hand down his face. "He never acts like this around the holidays. Except for last year..." His eyes widened and he smacked his forehead. "Shit! How could I have not noticed?" He looked back at the bed and back to Castiel. "This is his first Christmas since he got out of Hell."

Castiel's eyes widened slightly and he looked back at Dean's sleeping figure, burrowed under the covers. "Do you think that's why he is acting this way?"

"It's the most likely reason."

"Then let us make this a good Holiday."

Christmas Eve

Dean was out the motel and Sam and Cas were alone in the room.

"Alright. You get the presents, I'll get the tree." Sam said as they headed for the door. "Dean wont be home for hours. He's at the town's bar."

Castiel nodded as he stood in the room. "I shall see you when you get back." Sam nodded and pulled his coat tighter around him as he closed the door. Within seconds Cas was in the closest gift store. What would Dean like? While he was here, he might as well get Sam a gift too.

He roamed through the aisles in search of something that the Winchesters would like. Maybe a book for Sam. Yeah, that'd be a good gift. Castiel went to the book section and picked up the only myths and legends book the store had. Dean was harder to pick for.

Castiel went up and down the aisles again and picked out a container of oil absentmindedly. How is it so hard to pick something out for a person?

He headed to the hunting section and saw nothing that could help the boys on a hunt. Maybe a new knife. Father knows they have enough of those but what's the problem with one extra? He got a new bowie knife and looked over the things in his hands. Good enough, he though and headed for the checkout.

"That'll be thirty-seven fifty-eight, sir." Sam had given him a fifty to buy the gift so he handed it over. "You're change is twelve forty-two, have a wonderful holiday." The cashier smiled brightly and he nodded. In another few seconds he was back in the motel room.

This was going to be an interesting holiday, but that could be wonderful too.

Christmas Day

It was nearly one in the morning when the rumble of the Impala rolled into the parking lot.

"He's back." Sam said as he looked out the window. He turned and saw Castiel standing by the tree.

"Good. I was beginning to grow tired." The angel turned towards the door as it opened.

Dean stopped in his tracks as he saw the lit tree and Sam smiling at him. Castiel was staring at him, but his ancient eyes betrayed the happiness that his face did not show.

"Merry Christmas Dean." Cas said in his normal low voice.

"You guys really didn't have to do this..." He began before Castiel appeared right in front of him and gave him an unexpected hug.

"We are sorry for not realizing quicker." He whispered in his ear. Dean let out a shaky sigh before hugging his angel back.

"It's fine. Much more important shit has been going on." He pushed Cas away and looked at the Christmas tree with tears stinging his eyes. "You guys really didn't have to do all this. I could have settled for a simple 'Merry Christmas'. "

Sam smiled and held out a small wrapped package. "From me."

Dean smiled and unwrapped it. A bag of peanut M&Ms were sitting in the palm of his hands as he laughed. "Thanks Sammy. You know me too well."

Cas held out a much more crudely wrapped package. "From myself." He said and pushed it into Dean's hand. When he unwrapped it smiled wide. "Fuel for my baby and a new bowie." He looked up at the angel and smiled brightly. "Thanks Cas."

Cas gave him a small grin and Dean's eyes widened a bit. He had never seen the angel show emotion before. Castiel held out another package to Sam. "From myself to you."

Sam looked surprise at the package and he took it. A smile came across his face when he looked at the book. "Thank you Cas."

They all sat on the sofa and watched Christmas specials until the sun came over the horizon and glared over the snow. They climbed into their respective beds and slowly dosed. Castiel was almost asleep when he felt arms wrap around him.

"Thank you Cas..." Dean whispered in his ear.

The angel smiled and shut him up. A kiss planted firmly on his lips quickly did the job and he almost chuckled at Dean's reaction.

Soon enough, Castiel was receiving a Christmas present of his own.

_The End_

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. I spent hours cramming this into my schedule so I could get it to my friend on time (Before the holiday break).**

**Happy Holidays to my followers and everyone who took the time to read this.**


End file.
